Beautiful
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Allen and Kanda go on what seems to be a basic mission to search for innocence but end up having quite the strange train ride together... After that the two can't seem to stay off each other! Is this the power of the innocence? Will their mission succeed?
1. Endless Hour

**Beautiful **

**D-Gray Man**

**Allen x Kanda**

**Anime-fan-willa**

**. . .**

**Preface:**

"For this mission, you'll be working together with a fellow exorcist, Allen-kun."

Allen Walker stared at his supervisor, Kumoi, with a terrified look on his face.

"Please don't let it be Kanda," he thought, "please please PLEASE don't let it be Kanda!"

Just then the door swung open and the Dark Order's beautiful, longhaired prince strode in, his ponytail floating behind him.

"What do you want, Kumoi?"

**Chapter 1-Endless Hour:**

Allen sat with his legs crossed, gazing out the window.

Occasionally he'd feel a hot stare on his neck, and glance over to the seat across from him.

He'd find Kanda staring at him, but upon making eye contact, the blue haired exorcist always looked away, clearing his throat by making his signature "hmph!"

With a sigh, Allen uncrossed his legs then swung his right leg over his left, re-crossing them in the opposite way of how he had just had them positioned.

"Hey K—" he paused, remembering how Lavi always said to call him "Yuu", his Christian name, to get more personal with him.

"Hey Yuu?"

Kanda spun his head around and glared angrily at him. "I thought I already told you to never call me by my first name, Bean Sprout!"

"Yah but I thought it might bring us closer."

"I'd rather be _farther_ away from a pip-squeak like you."

A vein pulsed on Allen's forehead. "Is that so, _Yuu_."

"Yes it is, _Bean Sprout_."

"_Yuu_!"

"_BEAN SPROUT_!"

"OVER CONFIDENT GIRLY-MAN!"

"SUBATOMIC SHRIMP!"

Each folded their arms and turned their chins up. "HMPH!"

Finally, without looking at him, Kanda spoke. "What did you want to ask?"

"Oh, right..." Allen uncrossed his legs and scratched his head. "I just wanted to know how long it's gonna be before we get there."

"You're so impatient."

"I just hate sitting still, that's all."

Each sat there in awkward silence for a moment or two.

"About an hour."

He looked up at him. "Huh?"

"We've got about an hour before we reach our destination."

"Oh." Allen looked down at his hands, wearing his signature gloves to cover the curse. "Thanks."

Kanda followed his gaze down to the white fabric and made a "tsk" sound before resuming his silent and brooding act.

"You know," he said, "you really piss me off, Bean Sprout."

"Eh?" the white haired boy looked up, startled. "How's that!"

"You always try to cover up your hand like it's a dead body you need to hide or something."

Allen jumped up from his seat and glared down at his partner. "AND JUST WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!"

Kanda also jolted up, fists clenched, and teeth gritting against each other.

"EVERYTHING!" he cried, "DON'T YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF WHO YOU ARE?"

He didn't reply so Kanda continued.

"YOU'RE THE YOUNGEST EXORCIST THE ORDER HAS, AND A PARISITIC TYPE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD KILL TO BE IN YOUR SHOES? STAND UP PROUD, BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE PRIDE FOR WHO YOU ARE!"

Allen's eyes were wide and his fists shaking. "ANYONE WHO'S JEALOUS OF ME HAS NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He threw out his arm in a manner of punching; it's reach ending only a few inches from Kanda's face. "THIS HAND IS A CURSE! IT BRINGS NOTHING BUT SHAME!"

His fist was still shaking and his breathing heavy. "It's ugly and it's sinful..." he closed his left eye, "these gross deformities represent my sins..."

Kanda glared at him angrily. "GODDAMNIT!" He cried, and grabbed Allen's wrists, pushing him down onto the seat, his arms on either side of his head, pinning him down with his full body weight.

"Bean Sprout..." he whispered, "stop saying you're ugly before I really get mad." he paused for a moment, noticing that Allen was looking away. "Hey, look at me!"

Reluctantly, the boy underneath him gazed up into his eyes with a frustrated look on his face.

Strands of blue hair fell into his face from the man above, who was gazing almost dreamily into the pair of eyes below his.

"You're beautiful." Kanda cooed.

And with that, he leaned down and forced his mouth onto the soft lips under his.

At first Allen struggled, keeping his mouth shut and wriggling violently under the weight of his partner's body. But eventually the taller boy managed to pry his mouth open and push his tongue in, gaining dominance over the kiss, and began exploring the moist cave.

"Mm..." Kanda moaned into his mouth, and released his wrists.

To his surprise, Allen didn't try to push him aside, but instead quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back vigorously.

"Yuu..."

The two broke apart, gasping for air, leaving only a thin string of saliva between them.

"You know," the human eating-machine said to the angsty sword-wielder, "you're beautiful too."

"Now you've done it," Kanda growled, and violently grabbed Allen's crotch.

"AH! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm sorry, Bean Sprout, I can't hold back any longer."

"No wait—AH!"

He began rocking his palm back and forth roughly on the pants and moving his fingers separately.

The boy underneath him moaned a little and blushed deeply.

"I like your expressions, they're... really pretty."

Kanda quickly unzipped the pants and reached his hand inside.

"AH! YUU!"

Allen swung his head back and his mouth fell open as the long slender fingers on his hardening member began playing with it, stroking and messaging the good spots.

"OHMYGOD!" He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and buried his head in his shoulder.

"Now I can't see your face," the blue haired man complained, and removed his hand.

"N-No," Allen panted, "p-please don't st-stop!"

"I wasn't planning on it." Kanda said sarcastically, and pulled down his partner's pants until they fell around his ankles.

"AH!"

Allen through his head back again as he felt himself completely engulfed by a warm mouth.

"HAH! HAH! AH! HAH!"

He moaned as his breathing sped up with Kanda's pace.

"I-I CAN'T HOLD IT!"

Kanda's long hair stuck to his face as he removed his mouth and whipped the cum on his sleeve.

"That was too quick." He growled.

"S-sorry. That was my f-first time..."

"I noticed."

He crawled up to face Allen at his level in order to kiss him, but was bluntly rejected.

Allen shoved his left palm into Kanda's face.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT KISSING _THAT_ MOUTH!"

"And just what's wrong with it?"

"IT SMELLS!"

"THAT'S FROM YOU!"

"SO WHAT?"

Kanda grabbed the hand his partner had thrust into his face and ripped off his glove.

"Hey!" Allen cried, and tried to pull it away to no avail.

"You're not getting away that easily." Yuu whispered seductively, and began kissing his way up the wrinkled red skin.

"N-no stop!"

"Absolutely not."

Kanda kissed his shoulder and began to work his way up Allen's neck.

"I SAID TO STOP IT!"

"I refuse. I don't take orders from bean sprouts."

Eventually, he reached his ear, and after nibbling on it for a moment, licked across his jaw line.

Allen moaned quietly, and in doing so, his mouth fell ajar.

Kanda took advantage of the situation and stuck his tongue in, kissing his partner firmly and vigorously, not leaving him any room to breath.

The boy kissed back and their tongues danced together for a long time as the older reached down to remove his own pants.

At one point they had to brake off to gasp for air.

"Bean Sprout, I'm gonna put it in."

"What WAIT—AH!"

Kanda slipped the tip of his member into Allen's tight hole.

"AH! YUU!"

His eye twitched under his blue bangs. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Kanda thrust the entire thing the rest of the way in, penetrating his uke deeper.

"AH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! STOP! IT HURTS! AH!"

Allen's arms around his neck slid around on his sweating back until he finally found the ribbon binding that beautiful, silky, blue hair into a ponytail, and yanked on it until it slipped untied.

The once-bound hair fell onto Kanda and draped over his shoulder, sticking to his skin.

He paused between thrusts. "What did you do that for?"

Allen smiled up at him, "I just think you look prettier this way."

Now it was Yuu's turn to blush.

"Hn... haha... aha..."

The upturned corners of Allen's mouth fell rapidly and his eyes shot open.

"Y-Yuu?"

"Hahaha... Hahaha! AH HA HAHA! HEHE HAHAHEHAHAHA!"

He just starred up at him. Was Kanda... LAUGHING?

"HAHAHAHA ALLEN HAHAHA!"

Yes, he was! The emotionless, bruiting, silent prince was actually _laughing_!

Allen felt himself grin. "Hehe." He chuckled, "Hahaha!"

The two laughed together for a long time.

Neither knew what was particularly funny, each was just laughing out of shire giddy happiness.

Just then the door swung open.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes, I just thought I'd give you a heads up so—"

There, standing in the doorway, was Goz, the finder, who had apparently thought it necessary to barge in without knocking first, just to give them a "heads up" on the time.

Kanda and Allen both just starred, frozen, wide eyed and blushing such a deep red it could be confused with maroon.

"Um-well-I'm-just-gonna-go-now-uh-see-you-um-sorry-about-this-okaybye!" Goz spit out without taking a breath, speaking so fast it sounded like one word or a jumbled mess of them. Either way it was clear he was just as embarrassed as the intertwined couple on the seat, you didn't even have to see his nosebleed or crimson cheeks to know that.

Allen looked up at Kanda.

"So uh... what now?"

"We resume where we left off, of course."

"EH? BUT YUU! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD ANY MORE!"

"TOO BAD, BEAN SPROUT! I AM! THAT TURNED ME ON!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

Needless to say, the rest of the train ride was very interesting, and so was the report the finders back at the Order received.


	2. Awkward Situations

**Chapter 2-Awkward Situations **

Allen took the room key from the beautiful young blonde woman at the front desk.

"Once you reach the second floor, it's three rooms down to your left." She said.

"Thanks." He nodded and walked towards the stairs, Kanda close behind and Goz leading up the rear.

The blue-haired exorcist cleared his throat multiple times on their way up.

"Ah! We're here!" Allen beamed, stuck the key in the lock, turned it, and pushed open the old wooden door.

_Creeeeeak_.

The three of them just starred at the small room with a single bed.

"Well it's uh..." Allen stuttered.

"Quaint." Kanda finished for him.

"Yah, that's it..."

Goz pulled his pack over his shoulder, unzipped it, and took out his sleeping bag and teddy bear.

"I'll just go to sleep now." He mumbled, not bothering to make eye contact with either of the exorcists.

"Come to think of it," Allen thought, "Goz hasn't even looked at me since _then_."

"Are you coming?" Kanda growled from the bed, breaking him out of his Trance.

"Huh? Oh, right..."

Quietly, Allen walked into the bathroom and changed into his light blue flannel pajamas.

Upon returning, he found Kanda lifting his shirt above his head.

Allen blushed. "Uh, what are you doing, Yuu?"

"I'll pretend you didn't just call me that." The older boy hissed, before removing his pants as well, leaving himself in only a tight pair of Calvin Klein© briefs.

The seems traced his member in a light gray, beautifully outlining it, while the elastic fabric clung tightly to the large bulge, showing just enough to make out the details.

Allen starred. "T-That's all you sleep in?" he gulped.

"Of course." Kanda glared, "Anything else would_ restrain_ me."

"Interesting choice of words..." the white-haired exorcist thought, before sighing and climbing into the single bed.

It was even smaller than it looked, creaking as he lay down.

Kanda climbed in after him, and immediately, even though both sideways, the two could feel each other's bodies graze, their heat almost unbearable.

The cursed boy blushed. "Well this is..." he tried to sound brave, "fun?"

He heard an unnerving chuckle from behind him. Then suddenly, he could feel hot breath on his ear.

"You know, Bean Sprout, if Goz wasn't here, I'd ravish you right here and now."

Allen swallowed hard. "Heh heh, let's not go there, Yuu."

"Not tonight," Kanda cooed, "but the next time we're alone, I promise I'll make you feel good."

As if his blush wasn't already red enough, Allen could swear his cheeks just got a hundred times darker.

"G-G'night, Yuu."

"Good night, Bean Sprout."


	3. Akuma in Denial

**Chapter 3-Akuma in Denial **

"Innocence, activate!" Kanda slid his long, slender index finger across the blade of his katana, and it began glowing.

Allen blushed. "Why does that remind me of something else?" he wondered to himself.

"First Illusion! BEASTS OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

His long blue hair whipped around his face as the images he'd summoned flew right through the scattered Akuma one after another, and they blew up.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, glaring over at his partner, who appeared to just be starring at him.

"Oh, sorry!" Allen stammered. "Innocence, activate!"

His arm took the form of his usual weapon, that large white claw with the glowing green shoulder.

With that, he jumped up into the air and swiped at an Akuma; a direct hit. The demon exploded and Allen moved onto the next, slicing it up, and continued to do so with the next twenty-or-so Akuma that he faced.

Next to him, his partner was also destroying monster after monster.

Finally, the last one was dealt with and Kanda sheathed his sword.

"It's over." He whispered.

"Yah." Allen agreed, then closed his eyes and bowed his head in a moment of prayer.

"Oh pitiful demons, let your souls be saved."

"Tsk!" Kanda spat, rolling his eyes, "That garbage again..."

The younger boy swung around to glare angrily at his lover, "It's not garbage! You know I'm an exorcist just so that I can save the souls of these Akuma!"

"Please! How do you even know you're saving them?"

"I just—"

Suddenly, Allen's left eye went into its second stage and he spun around just in time to see a level 2 demon rise out of the dust.

"I guess we don't have the time to argue about this now." He hissed.

Kanda drew his sword again. "Innocence, activate!"

This demon resembled the stereotype of an Arabic gypsy. She wore puffy pants, a sequined top, a colorful veil to cover her face, and a turbine wrapped around her head with a bright green glowing gem in the center of it.

"Please!" the Akuma laughed, "Don't think you'll be able to defeat me so easily!"

The blue haired boy smirked. "And you don't get over confident." He retorted, "I've killed more level-2s than you can count!"

The demon through her head back and howled in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Maybe you've defeated my demon brethren in the past," she grinned, "but you've yet to face an Akuma whose acquired an innocence fragment!"

Allen's eyes grew wide. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he cried out to her.

"_This_!" she reached up and took the neon green stone from her headdress.

"N-No way..." Kanda stuttered.

She began cackling again. "WHY ARE YOU SO SURPRISED? THE EARL SENT US TO COLLECT THESE AFTER ALL!" she screamed, "I found this one in the heart of a fortune teller specializing in love just this morning!"

Allen starred at the soul writhing in pain within her. It was a young woman, twenty at best, "I thought demons weren't supposed to be able to track innocence." He scowled.

"Well It's not like I would've had any idea where to get this I just had good luck this morning!" her grin widened, "See, I was in town and a fortune-telling stand caught my eye. I don't believe in love, so I sat down and asked her when I'd meet my soul mate, just to mock her. But what she did really weirded me out! She said I'd already met them! HA! What a phony!"

Now it was Kanda's turn to chuckle.

"Tell me this," he looked up at her, "whose soul is inside you right now?"

"A girl named Jezebel. She committed suicide on the day of her arranged marriage, the day she was to be wed, and her best friend tried to revive her. I took her form and now I serve the Earl. Any more questions?"

"Just one." He smirked, "This 'best friend' you spoke of, the one who's form you now wear, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

Allen grew wide-eyed as the demon fell to her knees and began to scream.

"AAH!" The Akuma cried out, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, "Even though... even though we demons aren't supposed to feel emotions... WHY?"

She writhed around; eyes squeezed shut and yelling at the top of her lungs. "WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SEPARATED FROM HER! WHY DO I FEEL THIS STUPID EMOTION!"

_Slice. _

The Akuma looked over and the beautiful blue-haired man behind her with his sword drawn. "Why...?"

A single tear fell from the demon's eye.

And then she exploded.

Kanda landed and re-sheathed his sword.

"Thank you." A voice echoed through the air, "I can be with her again, so thank you."

Allen fell to his knees.

"She... she was in love with her best friend..." his voice shook and he could feel his eyes well up with tears. "Yuu... do you think that's why she committed suicide? Because she was marrying someone else?"

Kanda picked up the fragment of innocence and stuck it in his coat pocket, then strode over to him and knelt down on one knee. "Who knows." He cooed, placing one hand on his partner's shoulder, "Maybe, maybe not. But we know one thing for sure, even though her life was cut short, that fortuneteller cared about love with a passion strong enough to use her innocence to help it grow. She must have really been something else... "

The young exorcist felt something hot and wet slide down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away with his the back of his sleeve.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to cry in front of you."

Yuu chuckled and grabbed his best friend, pulling him into his chest.

Allen's eyes grew wide in shock, before he closed them and wrapped his arms around Kanda's back.

"You're just too emotional." The older boy said.

"I know." The younger smiled, "So hold me and make me feel better."

Kanda smiled too. "Alright." He whispered, "For now, let's just be happy we have each other."

There were many questions that went through Allen's head at that moment.

"How did Yuu know she was in love with her best friend? After all, wouldn't the man she was about to marry seem like the obvious choice?"

"How did he know the Akuma would feel emotion, even though they aren't supposed to?"

"How did he know to ask her about her past in the first place?"

And of course, "How could he attack her when she was in such a desperate state?"

But at that time, he decided it was best to leave them unanswered. After all, they could wait for later. Right then and there, he just wanted to focus on the warmth he felt in front of him.


	4. First Names

**Chapter 4-First Names**

Back at the hotel, Allen lay on the bed just starring up at the ceiling.

To some, I'm sure he'd look like he was sleeping with his eyes open, but Kanda knew him better than that. He was thinking, and hard. There was no doubt about it.

"Goz..." he said, turning to the finder lying on the floor, who appeared to be sleeping as well.

Goz shot up to a standing position. "Yes sir!"

Kanda eyed him for a moment then shook his head and sighed.

"I'm hungry." He said, "Go to the market and get me something."

The finder gaped at him. "B-But sir, that's all the way on the other side of town!"

"I know." The blue-haired exorcist retorted, "That's the point. I'm testing you to see if you're worthy of serving me."

Goz seemed to actually be buying the ridiculous bullshit his higher-up was spouting from his mouth.

"YES SIR!" He beamed, "RIGHT AWAY!"

And with that, the unfit finder rushed out the door and slammed it behind him.

Kanda turned to his lover on the bed.

"I think it's time you let it go." He whispered, and climbed onto the bed on all fours.

He licked Allen's ear.

"Ah!" The white-haired boy cried, waking from his trance. "What was that for?"

"I already told you, Bean Sprout. It's time you let it go."

Allen folded his arms and pouted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A vein pulsed on Kanda's forehead.

He grabbed the other boy's wrists, unfolding his arms, and climbed on top of him, his legs straddling his hips.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

Allen starred up at him angrily.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, "Not with _those_ hands!"

Kanda made a face. "What the hell are you going on about now?"

"You killed that demon without a second thought, even though in that moment..."

He struggled in a desperate attempt to break free of his seme's hold. It didn't work.

Allen felt his eyes brim with tears. "You must really not believe in love..."

A tear fell from his eye and slid down his cheek.

To his great surprise, Kanda chuckled. "Really, Bean Sprout..." he cooed, and leaned down to lick the tear away. "It's because I _do _believe that I wanted to save that Akuma."

He began kissing down his uke's neck, and then unbuttoned his shirt.

"What a cute nipple," he remarked, tracing his index finger around it.

Allen shivered.

Carefully, Kanda slid his hand under the shirt and pulled it aside.

"Ah," he said, "this one's cute too."

The younger exorcist didn't reply. He just blushed deeply.

"What a cute face..."

"AH!"

Kanda had his mouth on the left nipple, and began sucking it, and swirling his tongue around and around.

"Ah! Y-Yuu! Aaah!" Allen moaned, and arched his back upwards.

"My, aren't we greedy." The blue-haired boy smirked, and unbuttoned the rest of the cloak.

He paused when it was fully opened, all the bare skin fully exposed.

"You're so pale." Kanda pointed out, "even down here..."

He reached his hand into the white boxers his lover wore.

"Ah! Yuu!" Allen cried out as he felt his member harden and twitch at the cold touch. "M-More..."

"What's that, Bean Sprout? I can't hear you. You'll have to scream it!"

"MORE, YUU!"

Kanda smirked. "God, you're so impatient."

He sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

With that, he ripped Allen's Boxers clean off, and immediately plunged his mouth onto him, engulfing his full length in one smooth motion.

"GAHH!" the young exorcist lurched forward, his back curved, and grabbed onto the blue hair, entwining his fingers in it.

"Ah! Hah! AHHH!" he cried, as he felt himself over-flow.

Kanda wiped his mouth on his sleeve again and tilted his head upwards to meet his lover's.

"Still as quick as ever..." he sighed, "We'll have to work on that."

"S-Sorry, Yuu." Allen blushed, "But I-I'm tired. Could you let me sleep now?"

The longhaired boy gaped at him like he'd just said the most ridiculous thing in the entire world.

"You're joking, right, Bean Sprout?"

"No, I'm not. I need my rest. And besides, Goz'll be back soon."

"And you assume I care?"

"Well you should!"

Allen turned over on his side and began to button-up his cloak, starting from the top.

But Kanda wouldn't have it.

He grabbed his legs and forcefully spread them.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the cursed boy exclaimed.

"Fulfilling my wishes, Bean Sprout. I serviced you, now it's time I take care of myself."

"Ah! Yuu, NO!"

But it was too late. Kanda had already pulled down his pants and briefs, and wrapped one slender hand around his member.

"Sorry," He smirked sarcastically, "but I need pleasure too, you know."

And with that, he plunged his full length into the tight ass.

"AH! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Allen cried, "STOP IT!"

"N-No can do." Kanda huffed; sweat accumulating on his brow as he rocked back and forth.

"Mm..." he moaned, "Allen..."

The white haired exorcist starred up at him. "Y-You called me by my n-name?"

"Oh!" Kanda ignored him and continued thrusting into the boy below him.

"Ah." He moaned again, and thrust in harder.

"Y-Yuu!" Allen cried out, as the moans of pain turned into those of pleasure, and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck.

Kanda put his hands under his uke's back and hoisted him up so he was balancing on his shoulders.

"AHHH!" the white-haired boy howled, "S-SO DEEP!"

"Mm!" Kanda moaned deeply as sweat beaded off his entire body. "You're still so tight, Allen."

The younger boy starred. "My name again...?" he thought.

"Hey Yuu, AHH!" he tried to voice between thrusts, "W-Why are you u-using my name AAAAH!"

He felt the boy on top of him push down completely, using his full force, and shoving into him with his entire body weight.

"Allen...huff... I'm gonna..."

"Yah, m-me too..."

Kanda thrust into him one last time and they both came simultaneously.

Then he removed his hands, letting the boy's body fall back onto the bed.

Each panted loudly.

"Ah-Allen" Kanda whispered, and removed his member, causing his lover to moan one last time.

Then he collapsed on top of him.

"Y-Yuu..." Allen smiled, and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck.

"I love you, Yuu."

Kanda's eyes shot open, wide from the shock.

Then he sighed happily and let them close.

"I love you too, Allen."


	5. Random Train Sex

**Chapter 5-Random Train Sex**

On the train ride home, the two exorcists sat across from each other.

"Hey Yuu?" Allen asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Kanda replied, emotionless.

"Yesterday... why did you call me by my first name?"

"Because you're always calling me Yuu. I thought it only fitting I do the same."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it'd piss you off."

"Well it doesn't."

"Oh. That's too bad."

The white-haired boy stood up. "There's something else." He said, and took a step forward, so that he was standing directly above the other boy.

"What's that?" the blue-haired exorcist asked without even looking up at him.

Allen sighed. "Did you mean what you said?"

Suddenly, he felt two strong hands on his hips, pulling him down onto his lover's lap.

Kanda glared down at him with eyes like piercing daggers.

"OF COURSE I DID!" He shouted, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_?"

The younger boy looked away, embarrassed. "I don't know." He said, "I was just wondering—"

"Well don't." Yuu said, and kissed him gently on his forehead. "Don't _ever_ doubt how much I love you, okay?"

Allen blushed deeply. Even though his partner had said it the day before, those words still sent shivers down his spine, causing his body to convulse.

"O-Okay." He agreed, and smiled bravely up at his seme.

Kanda smirked. "You really are beautiful." He said.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Before he could voice any more objection, Allen was on the floor.

On All fours.

With Kanda behind him, holding his waist.

"Y-Yuu? What exactly are you doing?" he asked nervously.

His partner smirked. "I thought we'd do it from behind today." He said, and violently ripped open the younger boy's cloak, and slid his boxers off.

"NOT HERE!" the white-haired boy tried to protest, but it was too late.

Kanda had already slipped his own pants and underwear down, and stuck his member in with one smooth motion.

"AH! TOO S-SUDDEN!" he cried out.

"Not for me, Allen."

"Huh?" the younger boy tried to strain his neck around to look at his lover. "I thought you wouldn't call me that any more?"

"I changed my mind. I like it."

He blushed. "Oh. Okay—ACK!"

Kanda was thrusting into him with such ferocity and strength that he felt he would be torn in half!

"AHH!" Allen wailed, "YUU! AAAAAAH!"

"Mmmm. Oh! You're so tight! Ahh!"

He picked up a rhythm and slammed into his uke accordingly, over and over.

"S-Shit!" Allen cried, "Yuu! I-I'm coming!"

As expected, he came, spraying the seat in front of him just as he felt himself fill up with his lover's juices as well.

Kanda pulled out, watched his partner collapse, and scowled. "Tsk!" he spat, "Now I'm gonna have to clean that up!"

The uke chuckled. "Sorry," he said, "but if it's any consolation, I love you."

The older boy blushed. "I-I love you too."

Allen smiled and then closed his eyes.

It wasn't long after that Kanda heard him snoring.

"Stupid Bean Sprout..." he said, and lifted him onto the clean seat.


	6. A Sudden Turn, SECRETS REVEALED!

**Chapter 6-A Sudden Turn**

"I don't understand!" Allen cried, slamming his hands down onto his superviser's desk.

"It's exactly as I said!" Kumoi growled impatiently, "After analizing the innocence, we've discovered that it's effect is insasiable lust!"

Kanda nodded, arms crossed. "Makes sense." He agreed solumly, "After all, it's host was a love-fortune teller."

Allen looked back and forth between the two. "HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" he demanded, "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

His supervisor scratched his head nonchalantly. "We're calm because there's nothing to be so worked up about!" then he paused, and smiled deviously. His eyes drifted from Allen to Kanda. "Unless," he continued, smirk widening, "something happened that I should be aware of?"

The youngest exorcist blushed. "N-No of course not! Nothing at all!"

His lover rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, A— Bean Sprout." He corrected himself.

Allen gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard they shook.

"DAMNIT!" he cried, and hit the desk with a deffening crack, then stormed out of the room.

Kanda sighed. "He'll never learn.." he complained.

But Kumoi didn't agree, he just shook his head. "Go after him." He said.

The exorcist blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," his superviser repeated, "GO AFTER HIM!"

Kanda didn't argue this time, he knew it was futile. Kumoi always had a bad habit of misunderstanding situations-thinking people were coupled when they weren't.

But maybe this time it wasn't so bad after all.

The blue-haired boy nodded once then dashed out of the room as quickly as he could.

"ALLEN!" he shouted, "ALLE—"

He spotted the younger boy sitting against the wall right outside the door.

"Oh," he said, "there you are."

"Yah... here I am..."

". . ."

_Awkward silence..._

Kanda's eye twitched.

"So, uh..." he mumbled, "what now?"

"I dunno."

". . ."

_More painfully quiet awkwardness... _

Eventually, Allen spoke.

"I guess it's to be expected." he forced a laugh. "I mean, it's not like you'd actually _like_ me..."

Kanda rolled his eyes, irritated. "Please!" he scoffed, "I DO like you, Allen!"

"Stop using my name!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's annoying! If we're not together anymore, than we're no longer on a first-name-basis, _Kanda."_

The older boy's eye twitched before he took in a deap breath, relaxed his fists, and crouched down in front of the younger.

"Hey," he whispered, taking the white-haired exorcist's chin in his palm, forcing him to make unwanted eye-contact. "Guess what?"

"Tsk...!" Allen spat, "What?"

Kanda smiled sweetly. "Hevlaska de-activated the Innocence twelve hours ago."

Allen looked up at him wide-eyed. "H-Huh?"

Yuu nodded. "Said it was a threat to the Order, or something like that..."

The cursed boy blinked, stunned. "So, what you're saying is... it was destroyed?"

"Yup.

"it's effects have worn off?"

"Completely."

"So then..." he paused, eyes brimming with tears. "Y-You still like me, Yuu?"

Kanda grinned.

"Correct." He said, "I still love you."

Allen felt the tears spill over and he quickly wiped them away. "Oh..." he giggled, "I love you too."

His partner leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller neck in front of him.

"Let's do it, Allen. Right here and now."

"EH?" Allen tried to push him away, but failed miserably, his seme already unbuttoning his cloak.

"YUU! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"

"I DON'T CARE! I must have you!"

"THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! GAH!"


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"..AND SEVENTEEN ORDERS OF FRIED DUMPLINGS!"

Allen finished his order, then went down to sit at a nearby table.

Kanda lay down the newspaper. "Hey sexy." He cooed, "I missed you."

The younger boy blushed deeply. "Y-Yuu.." he whined, "I was only gone five minutes..."

"Yah, five minutes is time I could've spent inside you."

"GAH! I told you already, THINK BEFORE YOU SAY THINGS IN PUBLIC!"

Just then Kumoi walked past, whisteling nervously.

"Shit!" The white-haired boy whispered to his blue-haired lover, "You think he saw us?"

Kanda nodded. "Tsk! What a nosey man! Always evesdropping..."

"IT'S NOT EVESDROPPING IF WE'RE DOING IT RIGHT OUTSIDE HIS OFFICE!"

Allen chuckled and looked down at the gold band he proudly wore on his left hand's ring finger.

"Forever, right?" he asked Yuu.

"Yah." He nodded, "I don't need Innocence to promise that."

Just then the uke burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Kanda starred at him with his eye brows raised. "What's so funny?" he snapped.

"N-Nothing!" Allen managed to get out between giggles, "It's just that..."

He paused to look at his lover's confused expression.

"You're just so beautiful when you love me."

3 3 3 THE END 3 3 3

Authors notes: SO THAT'S IT, FOLKS!

TIME TO STOP READING THE STORY! IT'S OVER! DINE! FINISHED!

GET OUT, GET A GIRLFRIEND, GET LAID, I DON'T CARE BUT DO SOMETHING!

Luv u all,

Willa


End file.
